Knocked up
by SixPersona
Summary: After being locked up for years after finding out she was pregnant at thirteen tris returns to the halls of divergent high as a new and improved sixteen year old girl and her three year old daughter Sam.


I continue humming danny's song as I finish putting sam to sleep. I hear her yawn as I turn off her bedroom light and leave the room. I sigh and walk into my bedroom.

jake Is lying on my bed asleep. I chuckle and close the door quietly. I walk over to the bed and straddlw him gently. I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. I kiss

him until he kisses me back. I chuckle again and smile. I grind my hips into his lightly and he moans. "Jessica." he says. I stop everything i'm doing and pull back.

"what?" I ask. he shakes his head. "nothing." I scoff. "did you just call me Jessica?" he looks at me angrily. "no!" he denies it. "you're cheating on me?" my voice cracks.

"i'm so sorry. tris. I just, it was nice not having to worry if her daughter was going to wake up in the middle of the night, or how her crazy ex is trying to hunt her down,

or how I could lose her at any second because of a bad day." he chuckles nervously. "i love you, tris. I do. I was an idiot." he sighs and rubs my arms. I climb off of him.

"no , no. i'm the idiot for thinking that someone like you, or someone in general, could be with someone like me." I wipe tears off of my face, "just get the hell out of my

house." I say quietly. "tris, babe." he sighs climbing out of bed. "No!" I say firmly. he gulps and nods before grabbing his coat and leaving. I hear the door close and I

throw myelf onto my bed. I cry silently and don't even remember falling asleep.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" I groan as sam jumps on top of me. "WAKE UUUUUUUUP!" she screams and tugs my hair. "hey!" I laugh and pull her off of me. she just turned

three, she's adorable. I love her so much. she places a kiss on my cheek and I laugh again. "We have school mommy!" she giggles rolling onto her back. I sigh.

"yeah, yeah we do baby." today is the first day back at school. i'm in grade ten this year. I just turned sixteen. you might be wondering how sam's three and i'm only

sixteen. when I was 13 I was raped. I found out I was pregnant. my parents and brother were disgusted with me, my parents, being rich, bought me a house here in

California and they moved to Chicago. so, for three years I have lived in a house, on the beach, done homeschool since then and this year is the first year back at

school. I grew up here when I was younger. when I got pregnant my parents locked me in this house. I never saw my friends again. this year is my first year back

and I plan to be the "IT" girl, the player, heartbreaker, classic bad ass. "mommy." sam whispers. "what hunny?" i ask turning my head towards her. "we need to get

READY!" she whines. i chuckle and throw her over my shoulder as i get out of bed. she squeals and laughs as i walk into her room and throw her onto her bed. she

bounces and giggles. "what do you want to wear cutie?" i ask her as i walk over to her dresser. "i wanna match!" she screams. i laugh. "okay." i pull out black

leggings, a black t-shirt that says BEST in large white block letters and some socks. i also get out a pair of black boots. she starts singing as I get her dressed.

"twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." her munchkin voice makes me smile and I sing with her. we finish singing just as I lace up her last boot. I

brush her blonde hair and pull it back, I section it into 4 ponytails and after adding an elastic in one, add another, then another, and the last one. (picture at the

bottom.) she goes over to the mirror and smiles. "Mommy's turn." she giggles as we walk back into my room. I put on black lace undergarments, black leggings, a

black long sleeved crop top that says FRIENDS in large white block letters. I change my belly button ring to a dangling anchor. I braid and tease my hair into a

Mohawk before brushing my teeth and applying makeup. I put on light foundation, some blush, winged eyeliner to accent my large blue eyes and thick mascara. I put

on bright pink lipstick and grab my black studded stiletos. I check my piercings all throughout my right ear, it's pierced from my lobe to the top of my cartilage. I

check the ones in my left too, I only have three in my lobe. I stick out my tongue and put in a pink stud instead of the black one I usually have in and turn back

around to see sam smiling. "what?" I chuckle. "your so pretty." she giggles. I laugh. "thanks baby." I pick her up and set her on my hip as I grab my backpack,

phone, keys and wallet. I walk downstairs and down to my car. my parents bought me a blue Lamborghini Gallardo for my sixteenth birthday. I don't know why, but

it makes me happy so I don't ask questions. I put her in her car seat and climb in the front seat. I speed off to school and am still a half an hour early. I take sam out

and carry her into the office. "hello mam, how may I help you." the lady at the desks asks. I laugh when I realise who it is. my aunt tori, not biologically, but I grew

up with her as my aunt. I shot up a lot within the last three years, i'm 5'8 and a 34 c, can't blame her for not recognising me. "tor, can you tell me where the daycare

centre is?" I ask. her head shoots up and starts laughing. "oh my gosh!" she gets up and hugs me. "no freaking way! your gorgeous!" she pulls back. "and who is this

cutie?" she asks. sam giggles. "this is sam." I chuckle. "she's my daughter." I sigh. "she's adorable!" she says. I smile at how she doesn't ask questions. "the daycare

place is down the hall and to the right." she smiles at me and says goodbye to sam. I leave the office and walk down the hall. I turn the corner and see a lady talking

to another young girl, my age. I walk up to them and see the girl holding a baby girl, probably only a year old. "excuse me, i'm here to drop her off." I gesture to my

baby girl and the teacher lady smiles. "of course!" she says. I turn to the other girl and laugh. "no freaking way." I sigh. 'do I know you?" she asks me. "well, about

three years ago I went by tris, but now, most people just call me six." I grin. she grins back and hugs me. "oh my gosh. I missed you so much." she chuckles. "uh,

this is ellie," she looks at her daughter. "this is sam." I say looking at her. "is Uriah her dad?" I ask. she nods. "yup. proud of it too." she smiles. we both laugh.

"hows four?" I ask nervously. her smile falters a little. "he a, he was with a girl, they just recently broke up." she nods sadly. "she wasn't right for him though." she

smirks. "bit of a pansycake." I laugh at her comment. "not enough as a bad ass as I was eh?" I joke. "not even close." mar laughs. we continue talking after we drop

the girls off and we walk down the hall to her locker. I hear a chorus of deep voices and laughs coming from the other end of the hallway and I look up. there are two

dark skinned boys, and two white ones. "oh my gosh." I whisper. "hey you guys." mar yells. "damn" I mutter, they grew up to be hot. they turn their heads and walk

towards us. "hey baby, who's your friend?" Uriah asks as he wraps his arm around her. "six." I say before mar can. "and you are?" I ask not taking my eyes off of

four. four smirks. "four." he says, his voice is deep. " i'm Uriah, and this Is my older brother zeke." Uriah says. I smile at him. "nice to meet you." . "you too." zeke

says before Uriah can. "calm down buddy, you already got a girlfriend." A beautiful girl with brown hair walks up beside him and takes his hand. she smiles at me.

"shauna." she says sticking out her free hand. "six." I reply as I shake it. she doesn't let go of my hand, instead she turns it over to get a better look at the tattoo I

have on the outer edge of it, it's an anchor. she nods her head in approval. "it's nice." she says. "thanks." I say as I pull my hand away. " yo, class is about to start

do you wanna head?" Uriah asks. "how do I find out what classes I have?" I ask him, "everyone in dauntless has the same classes." four says. "how do you know i'm

in dauntless?" I cross my arms. he looks me up and down. "believe me," he chuckles breathily. "you're dauntless." the others murmur agreements. "then lead the

way." I say as I adjust my backpack. "he wraps an arm around my waist and leads me down the hall. the others follow behind us. we reach a classroom and walk

inside. he leads me to the back and we sit on one of the couches. it's big enough to put my feet up on, to get comfortable. I sit down and he sits down next to me. I

lift my feet up and put them on the table. four puts his arm around me and I put my hand on his knee. "where you from?" he asks. I chuckle. "here, I grew up here,

my parents are in Chicago though," he sighs. "i know what it's like to be on your own. if you ever need anything, just ask." I turn my head so i'm looking at him. he

smiles at me. I press my lips to his softly and he kisses me back almost immediately. all of the sudden i'm yanked backwards by my hair. I scream into my teeth. I

push my self to my feet. "what the hell!" I yell as I turn around. I see a girl with blonde hair staring at me and four angrily. "excuse me bitch but why are you kissing

my boyfriend?" she asks. "excuse me bitch but he isn't your boyfriend." I scoff. she raises her arm to hit me and before she can do anything I punch her in the nose.

four pulls me gently back down into his lap as the girls walks away holding her nose. "you okay?" he asks. I don't even respond I just swing one of my legs over him

so i'm straddling him and I kiss him again. his tongue slips into my mouth and we fight for dominance. "tobias." I whisper. shit. he pulls back. "what did you say?" he

asks. "nothing." I say pulling him to me again. after kissing again for a minute he pulls back once more. "i only told one person that name." he whispers breathily. I

push my lips to his again. he pulls back and I groan in frustration. "tris?" he asks. I kiss him again in reply and I feel him smile. his hands grab my hips and he

kisses me harder. "four and Six!" a voice yells. I pull back quickly and turn around. it's just tori. "glad I have your attention, now. would you to like to start the music

class with a song since you seem so eager for class?" she smirks. I chuckle. "sure"


End file.
